


New horizons

by tis_but_a_scratch_69420



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bottom Naegi Makoto, Complicated Relationships, Confused Naegi Makoto, Dork Naegi Makoto, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gay Panic, Gay Togami Byakuya, How Do I Tag, I can't write don't @ me..., M/M, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Naegi Makoto Being an Idiot, Naegi Makoto Is a Little Shit, Naegi Makoto-centric, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Slow To Update, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Why Did I Write This?, most are background characters - Freeform, no beta we die like men, no relationship with hifumi, no relationships with chihiro, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tis_but_a_scratch_69420/pseuds/tis_but_a_scratch_69420
Summary: "aww don't be like that I just wanna chat, besides its about how to stop the killing game.""W-what? Is there really a way we can stop the killing game?""Upupupu my dear Makoto you've got it wrong, you see. This is a one-man job.". . . ?
Relationships: Class 78/Naegi Makoto, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto & Everyone, Naegi Makoto/Everyone, Naegi Makoto/Oowada Mondo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 65
Kudos: 335





	1. author's note (please read!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hope's Seed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344178) by [hopeforbagels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels). 



> Behold mortals the fic you didn't know you needed. Anyway if you couldn't tell there will be smut. There will be gays being gay. Don't like that? Don't read. On one last note, I regret to inform you that Chihiro and Yamada will not be included in these shenanigans. Why not? Simple, I'd feel uncomfortable writing that. Anyway thnx for your time and leave your innocence at the door. (Btw this isn't a shitpost...I'm just bad at writing :)) 
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry if any of this is out of character I tried my best to stay within the realm of believable

here are some warnings/just things I feel like I need to say, most solely for the purpose of ‘I warned you/I told you so’ moments

\- I try to tag everything and even though I check everything thousands of times I'm not perfect and I may miss something. So if I ever happen to not tag something or not add a TW (trigger warning) and you believe I should, please alert me in the comments!

\- This is mature!!! and will contain smut if that makes you uncomfy then this probably isn’t the fanfiction for you.

\- I haven’t written in a long time. As well as this is my first time writing smut so forgive me if it isn’t exactly the best.

\- I will not update this as frequently as others I see on here do, the best I can try and promise you is once a month. 

\- Please don't put down mean comments. I’m not afraid to delete them, but overall it's more of a hassle than anything else.

That's about it, Happy reading! ^^


	2. poor, poor makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma has a little chat with our main charater~ (No smut this chapter but I can't say the same for the next one.)
> 
> Oop-

I wake up. Lights sting my eyes. This feels oddly familiar. I reach my hand out to hoist myself up but all I can grip are loose bed sheets which honestly don’t help me at all. Didn’t I wake up in a classroom before this. What happened? All I remember is walking down that creepy hallway and the assembly… then the killing game. But why am I here? Oh right, mondo punched me. Ugh, what a dick. 

“ I feel like shit, at least that demonic little bear isn’t hear.” As if on cue I turn around to look the little fucker right in my eye. I scream. But hey at least now I know, that if I speak of the devil they shall appear. 

“What do YOU want?” my tone a little too harsh, but given the situation reasonably justified.

"aww don't be like that I just wanna chat, besides it's about how to stop the killing game." monokuma purrs, which kinda rubs me the wrong way but why should I care about the messages delivery especially when its contents are far more valuable. 

"W-what?... Is there really a way we can stop the killing game?" I didn’t want to seem too eager but I couldn’t help it. I met a lot of new people today and the last thing I want to do is see them die. Especially if maizono-san has such strong faith in me. Giving up this opportunity would be,,,well,,, just plain wrong! Not to mention selfish.

"Upupupu my dear Makoto you've got it wrong, you see. This is a one-man job."

That...scares me. I would have to do this, alone? All the hope seeping from my body fades fast as those words seem to echo through my very bones. I-I don’t think I could. Not alone. No! You must do this for sayaka, leon, and all the other students here. I take a deep breath as my eyes meet the bear's counterparts.

“Ok monokuma, what do I have to do?” monokuma froze for a moment. Perhaps he was surprised at my confidence as much as I was. I didn’t dwell on it much as I watched its mechanical smile etch its way further up its, if it wasn’t human I would’ve thought a smile like that would only be painful to bear. Yet all I felt when looking at its sickeningly voracious smile was a lingering sense of dread. 

“That's the spirit, makoto! You see , the mastermind isn't interested in any killing. I mean, bloodshed? Death? Tears? Honestly, it's so cliché...plus, it makes a hell of a mess! And guess who's gotta clean that up? Yours truly!"

“H-huh, then what's the point of calling it a killing game?”

“Well thats the default my dear boy, if papa bear wants his kids a’ killin, then all he has to do is drop a motive and ba da bing ba da boom. Despair! Death! Misery~” I flinch. I really didn’t want to be reminded of the situation, even though I knew I would never forget. The constant state of fear lingered uneasily throughout the room.

“W-wait you still haven’t told me what I have to do to stop it.”

“Oh? Eager are we? I was going to kill you with suspense but telling you outright is far better~” 

“Whatever, just tell me!” I was getting annoyed with this damn bear.

“Ok, ok. Plain and simple, the way we want you to stop the killing is by fucking. Not a bad deal, eh?” My heart stops. Fucking? Surely he can’t mean…

“H-huh” Now it's the bear’s turn to be annoyed as he scoffs.

“ You can’t be THAT innocent y’know. By fucking I mean getting down and dirty, hitting the homerun, the birds and the bees. I’m starting to think you're messing with me.” The bear says and my face turns a pleasing shade of red. 

“ e-eh?! You want me too… I don’t know if I can, I'm not even into girls that much-” Monokuma cuts me off with a chuckle.

“ But you will makoto, you don’t want your friends to die do you?I don't want to hear the pitter-patter of little feet running around my facility! So of course there will be no screwing any girls!" I was somewhat relieved to hear that, but at the same time not. The boys here definitely seemed harder to get with, save for a few exceptions. Gah, why am I even thinking about that. Its not like you’re actually thinking about fucking them, right? Augh, this is making my brain hurt.

“F-fine” is all I can say, afterall, I was willing to do anything. This is just...not what I was expecting.

“Okie dokie, glad you’re getting this quickly my boy. Anyway there are only a couple rule, ah though I’d say they’re more like guidelines…” Just get on with it “Rule one, consent is key, you rape you die. However if you get raped, upupupu well I just don’t see a downside in that situation.” I wanted to bite back at him saying something like ‘you’re despicable’ but i’m afraid he’s already made that abundantly clear. “Rule two, If you’ve got time to fuck you’ve got time to run amok , that said, theres a time frame. Can’t exactly have you procrastinating up a storm now can we? You fuck one lucky chump a week, Miss the deadline? Then the motive gets released. No exceptions!!! Got it?” I could only muster a weak nod of agreement before monokuma let out a huff of annoyance and wobbled off muttering something about kids these days.   
I look back down to where the bear had just stood. And let out a breath I hadn’t even noticed I was holding in. *sigh* 

“What have I gotten myself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *not heavily edited, I only proofread it once so srry for the mistakes and such you might've encountered*
> 
> also, I know this is really short T^T


	3. I wonder what one would usually find in a supply closet. Two boys fucking? I would've never guessed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi gets a little frisky with his first boy toy.
> 
> who? 
> 
> I'll give you a hint.
> 
> He REALLY likes balls~

Makoto wasn’t often distressed. But a certain bear’s words left him in that very state. He wobbled around his room pacing back and forth while speaking his thoughts aloud. “Think Makoto, think there has got to be at least some sort of loophole…” He wasn’t smart enough to think of one. Even if he was smart enough he probably wouldn’t have. monokuma put it blatantly and in a place like this, there was no room for errors. His now incoherent rambling filled the small space as his pace sped up. He did this for a while. It was useless, meaningless. But at this point, Makoto didn’t really have a shit to give. He had been punched. Told to kill. And now the weight of everyone's lives depended on him and all he has to do is

“fuck!” Makoto yelled as he stubbed his toe rather harshly on the edge of a table leg. He was contemplating flipping the table all together. Maybe that would help with the emotions. That is until something caught his eye.

“A clipboard?” Yet it wasn’t the clipboard that caught his attention it was the writing on the piece of paper that did. It was too neat to be handwritten so it must’ve been printed. He hadn’t seen anything printed for a while. It reminded him of the emails he’d get from his sister. His sister…the thought It was kinda nice, down to earth. That didn’t last long. He started to scowl as his eyes reached the bottom of the page where a note in god awful handwriting and in eye bleeding red pen had been written.

“Upupupu I see you’re ready to start your journey young grasshopper. So here I have, painstakingly may I add, typed out a checklist of all your little boy toys. So now instead of being just a slut you can be an ORGANIZED slut. Aren’t I just great. You can thank me later (; ” The brunette sighed, that annoying bear was hitting all of his nerves. And he’d have his head for calling him a slut. After all, makoto naegi was NOT a slut. Not yet at least…

Makoto sighs. Better now than never. ‘But who should I go for first?’ he thinks. He can be smart when he wants too.  
“Ah! I know I'll just close my eyes, twirl around, and point like rich people do when deciding a vacation spot.” Makoto just happened to decide not to be smart today. He spins losing his balance every few moments but eventually plants his finger down on the paper. Naegi opens his eyes, excited. It diminishes fast as he reads the name.  
“Leon kuwata. Agh just my luck, my first pick is the straightest guy in this joint.” He sits down, stressed and depressed. But not too long afterward he hears a knock on the door. He goes to open it and there stands Sayaka maizono in all her glory. Before Makoto can speak, Sayaka rushes forward.  
“Oh makoto! I’m so glad you’re awake everyone. Everyone else and I have been worried...Mondo hadn’t expected to punch you or that it’d knock you out.” Makoto laughs awkwardly, ‘that’s a good thing, right?’. He doesn’t have time to contemplate before Sayaka takes his hand and starts dragging him away from his room.  
“You’ve been knocked out since this morning you must be hungry!” Makoto liked the quiet of his room better at this moment. But alas he was too feeble and as sayaka mentioned he was rather hungry. ‘Hopefully everything will go-’

“Oh the scrub is here.” ‘ah togami, he’s gonna be fun’ Makoto blushed a little after that mental comment. Sayaka kept dragging him until they reached a table. Makoto was too far off daydreaming to notice he was already sitting down. Sayaka didn’t notice his estranged state and went off to get some food, or perhaps she did knowing what happened next. 

An angry hand slammed down on the table causing naegi to instantaneously snap out of his daze.  
“Listen bro. I’m sorry. For punching you. *hmph*” ‘what in the ever loving dramatic fuck-’ Naegi’s mental train rewires trying to process what just happen.  
“He’s saying sorry dumbass, you may find it in your best interest to respond to him within this decade.” Togami chirps. ‘Its official togami’s an ass’ Naegi shouldn’t focus on that. No, he should be focusing on the hunk of hot in front of him a.k.a Mondo Oowada. Let me reiterate a shirtless* mondo oowada. Makoto admired Oowada's abs for a good ten seconds before deciding to respond.

“N-no it’s ok, really! No need to apologize,” No matter how hot Oowada is Naegi can’t ignore how scary he is either. But with Naegi’s comment Oowada is satisfied and walks off. Naegi looked around. Oowada was obviously gone, but it seemed Togami left as well. Sayaka was heading back now. But aside from them it was...only them. It was nice Naegi thought dealing with the others here had been surprisingly taxing. Sayaka plopped down the tray of gathered food.  
“Sorry but I just remembered I promised chihiro I’d help her with something.”

“O-ok, have fun” Sayaka smiled as she left naegi to his own devices. And Naegi was alone with his thoughts again. Lovely. He ate his food slowly it wasn’t as if he had anywhere to be… god had he even met everyone yet? He hoped so. He put his tray away and opened the door only to be blocked by a certain someone.  
“Woah there, naegi right? Narly thing you did back there, taking a punch for ishimaru. I wouldn't've.” Naegi looked up to see the man, the myth, the legend himself, Leon kuwata. Shit.

“Oh crap sorry.” ‘?’ It was only then that Naegi realised his shirt was covered in some clear liquid. And Kuwata just happened to be holding a now empty drink. ‘Just greattt’  
“Oh well I can fix that for you, come on i’m sure I saw a supply closet around here somewhere…” And there naegi was being dragged yet again. ‘What was up with people and dragging me?’ naegi thought, clearly annoyed but not complaining. 

“Ah, here” Leon pointed to a door with a shiny label clearly stating ‘supply closet’ as he rushed to open the door and get inside. Due to the shorter boy's current state of attachment when Leon jumped in, Makoto was right alongside him. 

Lots of things happened in the following few seconds. None of which were expected by either male. You see monokuma saw makoto’s little decision plan and decided to help him out. As his first catch y’know. So he may or may not’ve modified the supply closet just a ineey weeny tiny bit. 

‘The first thing naegi noticed was the supply closet's lack of...supplies. That was usually what was to be found in a supply closet, no? Oh there’s something. Is that a bottle of lube? I swear to god monokuma you better not have. The second was the closet's lack of space. Leon and makoto were rather close legs entwined from the hurry which led to the being a rather indecent position. Lastly was the door, It was closed which would’ve been fine if it wasn’t also locked.’ leon was nervously fidgeting with the hand saying “c’mon c’mon” before inevitably giving up. He definitely hadn’t noticed the position they were in yet. He was in for a huge surprise.

Naegi looks up and sees a panel meant for air conditioning seeing it as a way of exit. He reaches for it earning a mewl from leon. While moving up to reach the panel Naegi’s leg brushed against Leon's dick. And unfortunately for the both of them Leon was sensitive. Fortunately for them, so was naegi. 

Naegi didn’t stop reaching for the panel. He got closer and closer each time he reached. He ignored that he was basically grinding against leon. He also ignored Leon's moans. After all he...was...almost….there. He managed to get a finger on the panel. But before he could do anything more a hand clutched his thigh and pushed down bringing naegi back to earth. 

Naegi opened his eyes again to match Leon's lust filled ones. Naegi’s leg was covered with a white sticky substance. ‘Oops’ naegi thought. He didn’t get much more time to think before leon’s mouth crashed into his and began grinding on him. Naegi got hard quick and Leon took that as some sort of welcome signal. Buckles almost flew off as both boys undressed themselves leaving them only in their underwear. But that was to go too soon. Both boys continued heavily making out as Leon grabbed the lube and poured some on his hand. Naegi was too busy making out to notice Leon’s hand slipping under his waistband push at his entrance. He stuck one finger in and naegi mewled, ‘they were really gonna do this, huh?’. Then a second finger. He began scissoring and even more indecent noises dribbled out of the poor boy's mouth. The third finger was uncomfortable to naegi but that didn’t last long as when they started pounding into his ass naegi his mind started to flutter. Naegi let out a small whine as he felt the fingers leave his system, he had been so close too. He was disappointed until his underwear hit the floor and Leon lifted him off the ground. Balancing Naegi between the wall and himself. Naegi felt nothing but fear and excitement as he felt something far bigger than fingers line up at his entrance.

Leon slipped in inch by inch. Taking it slow as to not break the fragile boy in his grasp. Naegi let out pained grunts as he littered Leon's back with scratches. It seemed like forever before Leon stopped moving and waited for Naegi’s approval.

“Y-you can go a-ahead.” The smaller boy said. Without another word Leon started thrusting into naegi at a fast pace. Being much less gentle than before and letting his instincts take over. He shifted a bit and Naegi saw colors. A particularly loud moan from the brunette let leon know he’d found what he was looking for. He only picked up the pace as he continued to abuse the boy’s prostate. Gruntal moans came from the both of them as they got closer to their deadlines. A chorus of sporadic moans filled the small room. Their breathing only getting thinner with each passing second. In a split second bad decision Naegi decided to moan leon’s name, which seemed to be the taller boy's final straw. As warm liquid filled up Naegi’s insides only fueling his own release. 

Leon carefully slipped out of Naegi, almost dropping the boy as exhaustion took over his limbs. They both laid at the bottom of the barren closet in a hot heap of mess. Still panting like crazy. Leon through gasps has an epiphany.

“I think I might not be straight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing smut. Were you all impressed?  
> Also, I know this chapter is super late, feel free to bombard me in the comments...  
> .  
> I hope all you horny ones are satisfied.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> as for the user joemama. All I can tell you is to be patient and thnx for the suggestion~


	4. Makoto just can't get a break, can he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's being as dumb as a rock. Some hagakure slander. More ✨ monokuma ✨. And the appearance of two very macho men.

“I think I might not be straight.”

Makoto slowly turns to look at leon. A weird mixture of awe and disappointment staining his face. Leon continuously confused turns to meet his eyes.

“Really, leon?” Makoto says slightly under his breath as if he can’t believe what he's saying. Leon, still not catching on, feeds into makoto’s weak conversation starter.

“Yeah? What?”

leon kuwata is now officially the stupidest man makoto naegi has ever come across. But thinking back, perhaps that title would be taken by someone like hagakure. He sighs and decides to give this himbo a push.

“having sex with a man is kinda straight.” the brunette haired boy says bluntly yet also sarcastically in hopes the other would get it. Alas he was a fool. Leon Kuwata's stupidity, to his amazement, beats his efforts with ease.

“What? No. Thats hella gay.” Makoto’s stare becomes blank, beckoning the boy to continue. Leon just confusingly stares back. The smaller boy sighs. This. This was the last straw.

“Well then, you’re AT LEAST a little gay aren’t you?” He shouts. He small frame rattles, partially because of his exhaustion due to recent events and partially because he, makoto naegi, never shouts. But leon kuwata’s stupidity can make miracles happen.

“O-oh,” the ginger responds, surprised at the small boy's outburst. But slowly processing the idea of being somewhat homosexual. He repeats this idea in his head over and over. The other’s concern slowly grew in fear that he broke the man.

“Leon?” finally taking note of the other’s concern he turns and smiles. Still weighing the idea but pushing it off until later. Leon’s smile clears the air of most of the tension as both boys begin to laugh.

“Well it sure isn’t that comfortable in here. Let's go back to our rooms and clean ourselves up, yeah?” Makoto, all too eager scampers back into his clothes before Leon could utter another word. Leon giggles as he mirrors the smaller boy. Makoto hated to admit it. But Leon's giggle was...cute.  
They opened the door and thankfully nobody was out and about. But that was mostly due to the time. Neither had noticed how late it was nor had heard monokumas' late time announcement. Their footsteps echoed through the halls. Their awkward and short goodbyes also echoed as both boys parted ways. Makoto wasn’t in the mood to really talk to anyone else so he hastily made his way to his room and slammed the door closed behind him. Unfortunately for him, Makoto does not get the break he deserves.

‘POP!’ The small boy's life flashed before his eyes as small bits and pieces of multicolor confetti cascaded down his face. He rubbed his eyes in a failed attempt to make sense of the situation. He truly couldn’t assume though given the culprit. For the one standing there was monokuma.

“H-holy crap, what was that?” Monokumas mechanical features morphed to showcase moods of belittlement, disappoint, and somehow excitement at the same time.

“Listen twink. I knew you were a little daft but I didn’t think you were stupid. This?” monokuma gestures to the object in their hands… or rather paws. “This is called a party popper. Y’know those things you throw at your grandma when she's ready to die.” Makoto’s face illuminated with recognition as it dawned on him just what the object was. However he decided to ignore the bear’s final comment.

With his initial surprise dulled down. He lightly chuckled as he decided to address his metal captor. “Y-yeah I get it. But why?” Monokuma twirled around as he gave makoto a sly grin.

“Well~ were you satisfied with ball kink’s big fat juicy-” Makoto cut him off with a quick yelp. “ *ahem*- Anyway, congrats on graduating virginhood. I knew you’d do it eventually, but who knew you would be so fast! Maybe being a massive slut is your talent rather than luck~ but then again you are rather lucky to feast yourself on such a nice selection of hotties puhuhuhuhu,” the bear jeered.

“What counts as manhandling the principle?” Makoto was done. Done with today. Done with this situation. And absolutely done with this bear.

“Alright, alright jeez. And I thought you’d like a little celebration… Also don’t even think about harming me kiddo. Can’t save anyone if you’re dead.” Makoto flinches, remembering all the other participants counting on him. “I’ll be taking my leave then, don’t try to stop me but I know I shouldn’t bother since you seem so keen on me staying. Sweet dreams~” Makoto slams the door shut as soon as monokuma’s paws leave the room. Sighing he doesn’t even change or take off any of his clothes before hopping onto his bed and drifting into a calm dreamless sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------- time skip -------------------------------------------------

“Knock knock knock Makoto can’t sleep all day y’know,” someone yells from outside the aforementioned’s room. Naegi didn’t even have to get up to know it was maizono. And to be honest he didn’t even want to get up. It was nearing a week after his *cough cough* excursion with leon. And he was dreading the idea of picking the next victim, much more so for actually going after them. The small brunette hadn’t even tried to talk to leon since then and he continued to grow more worried as their period of silence grew longer and longer. ‘Does he even want to talk to me at all?’ makoto ponders. Unfortunately for him maizono doesn’t give a flying fuck about his teenage angst. *pound pound* “Makoto! Come out of there or i’m leaving you and not talking to you for the rest of today.” Now that...that got him moving. He scrambled out of bed and quickly threw on pants to satisfy her needlessly intense threats. Honestly, sometimes she reminded him of his little sister, but he’d never admit that.

“Heh sorry about that Maizono san,” Makoto says as he ushers himself out of his room. Maizono, looking pleased that her plan worked, simply started walking away. Normally Makoto would question where they were going but at this point they’ve formed a sort of schedule and around this time the only thing they’d be doing is having breakfast. So he follows her as she hastily makes her way to the mess hall. As she puts her hand on the door handle he silently prepares himself for loudness that is bound to be present in the room. His preparation was meaningless though, cause nobody could’ve prepared him for what was coming. They step into everyone staring at the center of the room. In the center was a pissed looking Oowada and an ever angrier looking Ishimaru.

“Lets see if you got the balls to back it up!” mondo roars. Making makoto wince.

“A-are we interrupting something?” This was a mistake on Naegi's part, quite obviously he should’ve simply read their minds instead. Both boys turn their heads slowly toward him. Neagi can feel all eyes fall on him. Within those few seconds an entire conversation about the boy was made. Unbeknownst to the boy, of course.

“Naegi!” “Naegi-kun” both boys shout, surprising the person in question while also giving maizono quite the scare. She and Makoto share an uneasy glance before the two make their way over.

“Naegi. May you keep watch over our match? I’m sure we will not bore you,” Ishimaru asks accompanied by very militant bowing. Mondo turns and looks at the brunette sternly. Although it was phrased as a question it was more of a statement. And if Naegi wanted to keep his life he sure as hell wasn’t going to refuse. So he kindly accepted their offer to sayaka’s surprise. They both walked off as delighted as they could be while maintaining their tense aura and harsh glares. Makoto was just glad it was over for now. But seriously what had he gotten himself into. He starts to slump with worry. Sayaka sees this and tries to cheer him up with extra snacks at breakfast. Not that it helps any but he appreciates the gesture. He thinks about it all through his meal. Asahina comes up to him halfway through letting him know to go to the sauna. But knowing that that’s where it's gonna be somehow worries the poor boy more.

He’s currently making his way there and desperately trying to calm his nerves. He walks into the nearby locker room and sees both their shirts. Makoto swallows trying not to swoon over the two shirtless men he's about to walk in on. But also not wanting to be the odd one out he takes off his shirt as well. He starts walking over to the heated room but stops after he hears a noise that sounds sneakily familiar.

“A-aahh~” the unholy noise drips out of the sauna yet again and makoto can’t help but wonder if what he heard was a moan.

“Upupupupu hello there young grasshopper” A scowl found its way over the young boy’s face.

“*sigh* Yes monokuma? what do you want this time?” The monochromatic bear’s face twists into an intense grin and makoto can’t help but shiver.

“Ever heard of the phrase… hitting two birds with one stone?” The brunette pauses, relishing in his unknowingness for a moment. But reality hits him like a brick.

“Oh no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long break!!! I'm so sorry I got a little sick. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. :D
> 
> Also it's my birthday so yay! ^^ 🎉


	5. Dumb boys in a sauna. what will they do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimondo brain rot. Mondo has himbo energy. Makoto's the background character in his own fic. And Ishimaru can't help being a big fat homosexual.

Taka found it absolutely outrageous that this (albeit gorgeous) dirty himbo was challenging HIM, of all people, to a duel. Was it not clear to this man that Kiyotaka was a person of diligent prestige? Who of which would never stoop down to the likes of willingly dueling someone who was clearly “below” him. The taka who took down rulebreakers by the lots each day. The Kiyotaka who had maintained all A+’s since preschool. THE kiyotaka that was currently naked in a sauna dueling the aforementioned dirty himbo.

Wait...

Now you see, neither of the two woke up expecting this to be how they’d be spending their day. But due to a combination of both idiocy and hard-headedness, they’ve gotten themselves in quite the interesting scenario. That scenario involving the two men alone together and in very compromising positions *cough* naked *cough*. In any other case, they would’ve seen this as a blessing as both men are as much homosexuals as they are homosapiens. However, they are also keenly aware of their immensely public rivalry. This only caused more boundaries and tensions to form out of thin air as they sat together alone with nothing but their thoughts. Right, alone. 

Alone.

…

“Oi fucker! What do you think you’re doing?” Kiyotaka snaps out of his temporary haze and turns to the snarling teen. He’s about to ask the meaning to the hooligan’s words but he figures it out before that's necessary. The authoritative male feels a whip of cold air brush against his unusually barren thighs. Mondo looks down on kiyotaka. Although he himself is also getting quite excited it’s not like he’s going to admit that. He pushes this idea with a brash statement.

“Seeing me naked turns you on, huh?” Kiyotaka freezes and his entire face starts to burn bright red. He starts sputtering but his thoughts can’t seem to make up a coherent response. Now, you wouldn’t notice unless you squinted but Mondo himself was also the tiniest bit flustered. Additionally, he appeared seemingly surprised by his own words more so by the other’s reaction.

“N-no it's not like-” The buffer male would normally feel a ping of disappointment at such a sudden rejection, that is, if he didn’t already know the other was lying. Mondo’s confidence had risen full force as he decided to give Taka a little push.

“Don’t lie to me Mr. perfect” Ishimaru gasps as mondo plants his foot firmly on his growing erection. He begins to rub it slowly and the smaller male can’t help but squirm in response.

“w-what do you-” Kiyotaka is cut off by a loud gasp as Oowada replaces his foot with his hand. He grins as he notices taka biting his lip in a vain attempt to keep unsightly noises from spilling out.

“How about a change of plans, instead of a duel of spite let's speed things up a bit, after all, I’ve got places to be,” Taka glares at him. “So how about instead we have a duel in which the first one to make the other cum wins!” It was stupid. Absolutely stupid. No way Kiyotaka would ever agree to that...right?

“How d-dare you propose such a thing?” Mondo expected that reaction so he swiftly counters.

“So it's a no?” The smaller boy hesitates before shaking his head in shameful disagreement. 

“N-no it's a yes… but only because I-I’ve got places to be as well,” he puts emphasis on the “only.” At that Mondo’s smirk grows so devilish it could rival monokuma’s. Kiyotaka can’t help but shiver. He was obviously enjoying it before so Mondo goes ahead and takes a leap of faith before Taka can even process what is happening. He slips off the ledge and onto the floor positioning himself before kiyotaka. He looks up to meet his eyes and for the first time, Mondo is the one looking up to Taka, not the other way around.

“What are you-” Man does Mondo love cutting off Kiyotaka. Honestly, he’d be so much hotter with his mouth shut, the buffer man thinks. His hands grip both of taka’s thighs and dutifully pull them apart. Then Mondo carefully grips Taka’s base and moves his mouth to meet the smaller boy's tip. Kiyotaka has thousands of words that he would like to say but nothing seems to come out except hushed moaning. His world is spinning and it’s not like he can help it. He’s barely ever been touched before much less been sucked off. 

“A-aahh~” is the only noise he makes and it echoes through the small room. Mondo notes the saltiness present from the sweat that had formed by the sauna’s heat as he laps his tongue up and down the other’s member. After a few moments of teasing, Mondo can barely contain his sly laughter as he removes his hand and tongue from the other's dick and hears Taka moan in disappointment. He’s even happier to hear the gasp that follows when he replaces them both with his mouth. It slides in smoothly and easily, now it’s not exactly like Kiyotaka’s dick is small it’s just Mondo lacks a gag reflex. Because of course, he does. He’s Mondo. 

He moves his mouth up and down swiftly as Taka’s head rolls back in pleasure. In the lustful haze Taka was enraptured in he barely noticed the taller man repositioning his legs to be on top of his shoulders. If he was more aware maybe he’d care more about crushing this man’s head. Neither cared too much about that though as Mondo was also too caught up in pleasuring himself as well. His hand getting noticeable faster with each passing second.

Now don't get him wrong Mondo has always fantasized about getting crushed between thighs and although this hasn’t been the picture he always imagined he would die a happy man if this was truly the end. Of course, it wasn’t the end of either of their lives but it was definitely the end of something.

At this point, both boys were moaning and panting heavily as well as grappling onto each other as if they let go the other would simply fade away. Taka was almost thrusting into Mondo’s mouth. And the latter digging his nails into the former’s plush thighs. They were both quickly approaching their breaking points. So Taka's warning was to be expected.

“M-Mondo I-'' The taller male understood his unspoken words and squeezed the smaller’s thigh in allowance hoping that the other got what he was trying to say as well. He definitely did, as not a second later Mondo felt a hot liquid pour into his mouth. Mondo pushed off of Taka’s dick with a small pop and sat on the heated ground gasping and swallowing. Kiyotaka still twitched from the effects of his orgasm but with each passing moment, he regained more and more coherency. 

“I win” Mondo sneered with a grin. Taka only playfully responded by sticking out his tongue in faux annoyance to up on his horny high to argue with the dirty himbo. To up on a high to care about anything actually. That is until the door slid open revealing a shirtless Makoto. Both men, although scared shitless, had their eyes glued to Makoto's barren chest.

“A-am I interrupting something?” Shit. They had asked Makoto to come and both men had forgotten. Mondo only sat there smiling like an idiot while Kiyotaka was mentally cursing himself out. Mondo must have lost it because he fully turned to Makoto, looked him up and down, and simply said.

“You wearing pants right now is a tragedy. Mind if you do us a favor and lose them?” Makoto blanked and took off in the other direction presumably (to Taka) to go tell the others. Kiyotaka turned to look at Mondo while shooting him a ‘what the fuck’ expression but the other truly didn’t seem to care. Taka started worrying more about what the others would think. Oh god, what they would think…

“Nice,” What was that idiot on about now? That was when Taka looked up to see Makoto naegi in all his glory. And just like that everyone’s thought process completely disappeared. Makoto stepped inside and shut and locked the door behind him. It became abundantly clear what was going to happen. But hey, none of them were about to complain.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

also, I drew a little sketch of Makoto. This doesn't relate at all to the chapter though just felt like sharing. [*boop* sketch here.](https://www.deviantart.com/jewelart1234/art/Small-makoto-sketch-871638513)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? a second post in one month??? Impossible I know, anyway I posted twice mainly because I felt inspired too as well as I felt bad for the long haitus. Also tysm for all the positive comments on the last post. Y'all are amazing! T^T
> 
> I like to think I did better with the smut this time. Also so sorry it's like 90% ishimondo. I plan on continuing it in the next chapter so don't fret. 
> 
> Also, about the small sketch of Makoto, although I wanted to post it here I don't know how so that's why there is a DA link instead. I might include more drawings with chapters because it's fun.


End file.
